Best and Bizarre Lifestyle Ch2
by Janswhatsupdoc
Summary: In this chapter and a few other chapters more, we go back to see the adventure Nate and the others took on before meeting with the friends


**Ch.2 ** It was 9:00 PM at my old home. Mandy and Matt stood staring through the glass as my so-called mother and I got

into an intense argument. Our voices continued to harshly increase in volume as I we bombarded each other with curses

and swears. Finally I lost it, for my indignation has reached its peak. I formed a fist so tightly and hard that my knuckles

would have burst through my outer skin. I have reached the point of disconnection of what my patience was capable of

tolerating and what my actions were executing. I struck one blow to my mother's head and brought her to the ground

asphyxiating her neck with my left hand and walloping her face with my right. It was only 5 seconds after I laid my 5th

blow that my aggressive father came to my mother's defenses. He corralled my back neck with his right hand and yanked

my right off of my damaged mother, a fair amount of blood now trickling down her nose and mouth. Normally my dad

would spank me if I'm bad, but at this point, he felt as if spanking was to gentle for me now and went on with jabs and

hooks. I tried so hard to block the damage but my dad knew kung-fu and easily overpowered me before I knew it. He

grabbed my neck really adamantine and impediment me to my room where he flung me onto my shaggy carpet and

began to curse at me. "You stupid little shit! You dare try to hit your mother again, hmmm!? Why do I have to have a

stupid ass animal like you!? Until you thought about your actions you can rot in here for all I care!" that was the last I

heard from my dad before slamming my bedroom door hard enough for it to insolvent into small wooden chunks. I could

hear my dad calling me childish and cuss words like asshole or stupid shit as he assisted my sobbing injured mother off the

ground. I began to cry very hard as I curled up into a ball and oscillated violently, tasting the blood that percolated into the

crack of my very quivering lips and exuded onto my helpless tongue.

I believe it was around 1:00 AM that I finally cessation from my constant bleeding. I got up with a hazy vision assaulting

my retinas and an agonizing bruise dangerously close to my eye. I perched onto the end of my bed as I thought about 2

choices on what to do next. Suicide was my first thought, I mean like… my parents must really hate me now and I was

disgraced to even considered those bastards as my parents anymore. My first idea was completely held back with excuses

as I stayed inactive for 5 minutes. I remembered when I once watched that video of what sin can occurred when suicide is

committed. I sure as hell didn't want to wound my ass up in…well…hell. Awkward…and then again, there weren't any

dangerous things conserved in my room anyways. Then I thought of the second thought that lingered into my mind. **To **

**run away from this hellish estate and never to return!**

That objective could not be anymore exceptional and my perception went to work. The first thing I did was grab the

biggest backpack I could find and then packed whatever fitted inside the pack and was provided invaluable. Of course I

arranged some money and clothes, and then I packed up some entertainments like books and a few stuff animals for the

sake of it. I kept packing whatever provided useful, and I had my trusty fanny pack on as well. It stored even more cash

than before and had a lot of pragmatic items crammed into there, including my 3DS which seemed to be the most

common of all. At last I grabbed a good-sized silver flash light loaded with fresh new batteries, turned it on, and

circumvented through the window. I was ambling expeditiously to the back gate, freedom was real close and in the palm

of my hands. I was of course pursued by Mandy and Matt whom they were quite curious of my sudden task to get to this

destination. My first instinct was to tell them to stay back, but something inside me modulated that if I was to be escaping

to a residence that wasn't familiar to me, then I was going to need all the assistance that I could muster. I let out a small

sigh and with a taciturn voice I stated, "all right, you guys can come. But you guys **really **need to promise me that you

both will behave properly and you'll do exactly as I do. Stay with me at all times during areas which require a lot of

walking, and most importantly you 2 both have to stand up for both each other and me. This is a very serious journey

were taking and there is absolutely no turning back right now, do you 2 understand me?" the moment I spoke such a

sentence they both stared at me and did something I have never **ever **seen any dog pull off before in my life. They both

nodded at me. I know they could understand me from the becoming, but I have never seen dogs nod precisely the

moment I request to them. I bet they had some sort of empathy towards me, yeah…exactly! I bet they both witnessed the

entire incident 5 hours ago. They saw my beating and felt a genuine sorrow for me, which was causing our bond to

unbarred even more than before. I took a deep breath and exhaled probably harder than I ever had in my life. Afterwards

I didn't hesitate a bit. I unlocked the damn door and buffeted the door with all my might. Then the 3 of us scorched off

away with the highest of velocity, never ever to be seeing that damned nation house ever again.


End file.
